Mei Shinju
Mei Shinju (真珠凛 , Shinju Rin) is a second year student from Karasuno High and the Female Volleyball team libero. She is also the libero of the female Miyagi Prefecture Team. 'Appearance' She has brown mid - long hair and brown eyes . When she plays she usually ties them in a bun . Outiside of school or matches she dresses with jeans ,skirts and colourful T- Shirts and sweaters . 'Personality' She is caring , sensible and out-going . However she can be also shy. When it comes to playing she's hardworking and always tries to give her best. 'Background' Mei grew up in a volleyball family. Her father Makoto is a volleyball coach and an ex national volleyball player and trained her since she was six, and her elder sister Yume is a volleyball player in the Tokyo Prefecture Team and her mother Ayano is a die hard fan. Mei and her parents moved to Miyagi after her father discovered she was va victim of bullism among her team mates in Osaka. 'History' 'Tokyo Training Camp Arc' 'Preparation for the Spring Tournament Preliminary Arc' 'Spring Tournament Preliminary Arc' 'Miyagi Prefecture Team - Preparation to the National Championship Arc' 'National Championship Qualification Arc' 'National Championship Playoffs Arc' 'Statistics' 'Second Line Toss' 'Defensive Technique' 'Relationships' *Ryūnosuke Tanaka - Her and Tanaka are very good friends , she,Tanaka and Nishinoya are always togheter during break time or after training. He is very caring and supportive towards her , on the other hand she always give him advices in order to win Kiyoko's heart. *Yuu Nishinoya- besides being the libero in their respective teams , they have a lot in common . Nishinoya is the only one (besides Asahi) to know about her past struggle so he dosen't want her to get hurt and protect her whenever it's possible. *Asahi Azumane- both Asahi and Mei seems to be into each other and not only as friends . Unfortunately because of Asahi's character , he comes to know from Nishinoya that she feels something for him . They always support at each other games and train togheter when they can. 'Trivia' *Favorite food is Udon Ramen, White Chocolate *Mei (明依) - Brilliant *Shinju (真珠) - Pearl 'Quotes' *'(To her Father)': "why do you have to be so restless about it? Volleyball has been all of your life for years! I might have been through a tough year but that dosen't mean that you have to give up coaching because of what happened to me!" *'(To Nishinoya about being a libero)': "a libero might be seen as the usless piece of the puzzle, but in reality we're more than a defeder: we're the strongest pillar of the whole team and our teamates rely on us. That's what I like about it, that we can be of help." *'(To Nishinoya and Tanaka about Kiyoko)' : "And that's why Kiyoko-san will never notice you, you need to grow up guys , be true men" *'(To Nishinoya about Asahi)': "I never felt this way towards anybody...Well besides what happened with Tetsuo. But ..I think he's different, that's why I like him that much.) *'(To the Team)': "What's happening? We trained so much to come where we are, we can't give up now!" *'(To Asahi)'"You became..Someone special in my life. Call me crazy but I guess that's why I like you that much" *'(To Hyori) ': "I know that all the pressure is on you because you're the capitan, but just remember that I'm here okay? You're not alone." 'References' IN THE PROCESS Category:Female Character Category:Karasuno High Category:2nd Years Category:Libero